The Wrath of Caan
by Katie Chui
Summary: Dalek Caan escapes the Doctor and ends up in a coastal town in 2008 and tries to create more Dalek-Humans, taking Hybrid Sec with him by force. Please Read and Review. Pretty please?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Caan, preset the coordinates while the Doctor talked about offering his help.

"Emergency Temporal Shift", Caan screeched, disappearing before the Doctor could do anything about it.

On the stage Sec woke, groaning as he sat up, looking rotten.

"What happened?" said Sec rubbing the back of his sore head. After a few seconds he remembered what he did earlier. He got up a bit unsteadily. He didn't want to stick around too long. He turned to head for the nearest exit, when Caan appeared right in front of his eye. Sec tried to make a run for it, but Caan was to quick for him.Caan aimed his weapon and fired. Sec collapsed on the stage again out cold. Caan glided over to him.

"I knew you wouldn't give your life for the Doctor without having a plan first", Caan sneered at Sec. Caan opened his casing and used one of his tentacles to search Sec for something.

"Ah there it is". removing Sec's device that was on his wrist.

"An energy absorber? Very clever Sec", said Caan studying the device very carefully, then chucked it away.

"Can't let you have that", Caan jeered, grabbing Sec and pulled him inside his casing.

"Emergency Temporal Shift" said Caan again disappearing a few seconds later.

When Caan rematerialized it was night and he was on a coast looking out to sea.

"Oh just great!", sighed Caan looking up and down the coast.

"In the middle of no where. When will my bad luck end!" screamed Caan.Caan turned around and saw a big building, now in front of him.

"A shopping centre? Thats more like it", Caan said, sounding almost pleased, as he made his way to wards the building.

"My plan must not and will not fail!"


	2. Break In

Chapter 1 

Caan got to the building, looking for a way to get inside. He went around the back so he wouldn't be noticed or seen by anyone. He came across a computerized security door and hacked into it within seconds.

"And they call this advanced technology?" said Caan slightly amused as he went inside. Known as the "Herne Bay Mall" Caan went quietly and carefully around the shopping centre, knowing that there must be security guards in here somewhere. He looked up on the doors on the third floor, Zooming on one of them, with the words "security" printed on the door.

"So that's where you are," said Caan, still looking up. "I must cease talking to my self," breathed Caan, after he noticed he has been talking to himself lately. "I must only talk when giving orders".

"Elevate," said Caan quietly so he wouldn't disturb the guards inside. After reaching the third floor he hacked the security panel on the door with ease and went inside. Caan cornered all the guards inside and told them to follow his every order. The first guard recognized the Dalek from the battle at Canary wharf and refused to follow them.

"No chance Dalek," glared the guard. Caan raised his gun.

"Exterminate," said Caan, killing him. Caan aimed his weapon at the second one.

"What is your answer?," questioned Caan. "Follow my orders or be exterminated?"

"Hey don't worry. I'm on your side," said the guard nervously. Caan looked up at him.

"Wimp," thought Caan. "This human is weak and pathetic more than most, but this is no time to be picky."

"You?," said Caan, aiming at the last one. The last guard called Marc didn't want to work for the Dalek, but he didn't fancy dying either. "Sure. What do you want us to do"

"I want you to seal all the doors in this place when it gets it's busiest tomorrow."

"Why?," questioned Marc.

"Never question orders!," warned Caan looking at Marc. "At least this human is better than the second pathetic one," thought Caan to himself, looking at the second guard.

"I am going mad!," thought Caan. "Once my plan has succeeded I wont have a chance to talk to myself ever again".


	3. Alien hostage

Chapter 2 

When it was very busy in the Mall the security doors were sealed trapping everyone inside. Caan came out of hiding from the security office and began the herd the trapped humans into one of the closed down shops ready to be used later. Colin the first guard was then ordered to search for any other humans that might be hiding, while Caan and Marc went the other way to search another part of the Mall.

Katie was nervous, this was her first job interview she had in quite a while. She thought she was going quite well when the shop phone began to ring.

"That'll be my supplier", said the manager getting up.

"First day open and I only have a fraction of stock. Excuse me Katie. We'll finish your interview when I get back."

"The idiot's probably lost again" the Manager muttered under his breath, leaving the office.

"Why does this happen to me? I was a roll then", sighed Katie. She had just thought of a way to finish her interview when she heard someone enter the shop, followed by the sounds of swearing, fighting and shouting. When it died down, she heard a strange voice say.

"You and Me are going to take a little walk. My new Master needs you", mocked the stranger's voice.

"Are you on your own?"

"Yes I am. Nobody else works here"

"You sure about that? Then Lets have a little look shall we?"

Katie who had heard the whole conversation stuffed her CV in her pocket, grabbed her coat and bag and hid behind the open door by the wall. She heard the person come closer and peer in, giving the office a quick glance over, then walked off, leaving her alone in the office taking the Manager with him.

"That was close", Katie sighed. I hope the Manager will be OK.

Colin had just stepped out of the shop with the Manager, when he noticed Marc and Caan approaching.

"You find any one?", said Colin.

"No",said Caan. "I am going to begin with my Plans. You will keep searching, Colin"

"Yes master, replied Colin taking the Manager to where the others were being held.

"I like it when I get called Master, Caan thought to himself"

"Do you want me to keep searching as well?"

"Yes", replied Caan, turning to Marc. After you have done something else first".

"OK, what?" asked Marc.

Caan's casing opened and Caan shoved the still unconscious Sec out, showing no respect whats so ever for his former commander. Marc looked down at Sec.

"Who is he? And what happened to him?",said Marc looking up at Caan.

"He was my former Commander, said Caan closing his casing again. He made himself evolve, becoming weak and inferior".

"Why did he do that to himself?" asked Marc.

"He tried to help our species to survive by evolving". I wasn't going to let that happen. Any Dalek how asks for help is weak." And he asked our greatest enemy "Ka Faraq Gatri", "The Oncoming Storm" for help, which is an insult to the whole of the Dalek race!", shouted Caan looking down at Sec like he was a piece of dirt.

"You will keep him locked up in there!", pointing his gun towards the door of the Camp shop Katie was in. "I do not want him escaping."

"Why don't you keep him in you casing?" question Marc.

"I'm not sharing my casing with that!", said Caan, looking at Sec with disgust, then went off to start the beginning of his plan. Marc watched Caan go.

"How can you treat your Ex-commander like that?", said Marc shaking his head. Marc looked down at Sec and noticed him stirring slightly. Slowly Sec came around. Marc knelt beside him helping him to sit up.

"Are you OK?"

Sec looked at the strange human beside him. "Who are you? and... Where Am I?" asked Sec looking around.

"I'm Marc Weston and you're in the Herne Bay Mall. Dalek Caan never said who you where though". Sec glared at Marc.

"You're working for that traitor!?", Sec said coldly.

"Hey! It's not like I had much choice", Marc said in his defence. "Work or die. You call that a choice!?"

Sec looked at Marc. "Sorry I just jumped to conclusions, said Sec getting up very unsteadily.

"Here, let me help you?", offered Marc.

"No. I'm fine", snapped Sec, then lost his balance ending up on the floor.

"Yeah, sure you are, mocked Marc offering his hand.

Katie was just about to check what was happening outside the store, when the door began to open. She hid behind the counter and watched as a security guard came in helping someone who didn't look quite human.

"Is that some kind of alien?", thought Katie.

The security guard dropped off the alien thing, left and locked the door behind him. Katie, looked up from her hiding place and saw the alien sitting on one of the shop counters, his head resting in his left hand, staring at the floor, sighing.

"Are you OK?" asked Katie to the alien, standing up from her hiding place. The alien jumped, spun around and saw Katie.

"Who are you?!"


	4. Discovered

Chapter 3 

Sec looked at the human that had been hiding in the store.

"Who are you?", said Sec said again after his heart had calmed down a bit.

"Who am I?" I should be asking you the same question.

"Who are you? and if you don't mind me asking, What are you?", demanded Katie. Sec looked her.

"She sounds older than she looks", thought Sec, looking at the human.  
"I am Sec...Diagoras and I'm...a Hybrid", Sec said sadly, looking away.

"A Hybrid? Of what?", said Katie gently. Sec looked back at Katie.

"Human and...Dalek", said Sec sounding disgusted to mention the word.

"Dalek? The same Daleks who attacked Canary Wharf?" Sec looked away again but gave a nod.

"Yes. I commanded the whole attack when I was still a pure Dalek. Now I regret everything I ever did"

"Whys that?", said Katie, becoming curious.

"Because I now have emotions. Before, I didn't have any except Imagination and Hate. I killed because I didn't care. I didn't know how to care. And now I do", Sec sighed.

"Hey, It's OK", Katie comforted, standing next to Sec.  
"I think I would be the same if I didn't have any emotions. Don't let it bother you OK?" Sec looked at the human, smiling a little.

"Thanks"

"No problem" replied Katie. "I'm Katie by the way"

"Nice to meet you Katie", said Sec with a smile.

"So why are you hiding in here Katie?"

"I was here for a Job Interview. The phone rang, the Manager went to answer it and then there was a fight between the Manager and someone who came into the store.

"Did you see who the other person was?", asked Sec

"No. I only heard him. I hid before he came into the office. But I remember him saying that his new "Master" needed him"

"Master? It must have been Caan", growled Sec.

"Who's Caan?"

"He used to be my Second-in-Command, but he took over my position with the other Daleks because I evolved and he didn't like it.

"A mutiny? That's terrible.", said Katie "He is. Even for a Dalek. He's the most aggressive Dalek I've ever known".

The shop door opened, and Colin came in.  
"I knew I heard voices". Colin grabbed Katie, pinning her arm behind her back.

"Move it!", said Colin aggressively.

"Leave her alone!", Sec shouted going to help her.

"Caan told me about you", said Colin glaring at Sec. "If you come any closer I'll make her suffer." Sec growled at the Human's cowardness by using a female as a shield, but backed down.

"There's a good Dalek", said Colin tauntingly. "Right you move!" Colin pushed Katie out of the shop and took her to where Caan was.

"Another human? Excellent." Katie tried to struggle free, but Colin tightened his grip.

"Hello, what's this?", taking something from her pocket.

"No. Give that back.", said Katie worriedly.

"You're CV? Let's read it shall we? You went to the Orchard School?", said Colin with a laugh. Katie looked away, not wanting to look at him. Marc who was also there looked up at Colin.

"Take the human to where the others are being held", said Caan.

"Wait. You can't use her", said Colin.

"Explain yourself"

"She went to the Orchard School"

"Explain Orchard School", queried Caan

"The Orchard School is for people with learning difficulties. She might not be intelligent enough for your needs." Colin said the last bit so harshly, Katie was quite hurt by what he said. Even Marc thought it was a bit much. Caan came close to Katie and raised his plunger.

"Intelligent Scan. Initiate. She is not fit for my needs. She will be exterminated.", raising his gun-stalk.

"Wait!", shouted Marc to Caan. "You can keep her as a hostage. It will keep the Police back"

"Good idea. Lock the hostage up with the Hybrid" You will get my item from the office.", said Caan looking at Colin.

"Yes Master"

"Everything will be OK", whispered Marc, leading Katie back to the shop. Katie didn't respond. Marc unlocked the door and took her in.

"Katie! You're alright.", said Sec happily. Katie gave Sec a hug.

"Are you OK, Katie?" , said Sec giving her a hug back. Caan entered the shop and recoiled at the sight.

"Yuck! You will cease at once!", Caan shouted. Katie looked at Caan evilly.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer", she snapped. Sec smiled at her little outburst.

"Sec, you are even weaker that I thought", shouted Caan.

"You haven't got emotions. You wouldn't understand. And how long have you been planning to take over command, Caan?!", demanded Sec.

"I've been waiting for centuries for a opportunity to take you over. And now it finally came.", gloated Caan. "You should have never been a leader Sec. You had Imagination. You should have been killed as a Hatchling." Sec never felt such rage like this before as he heard Caan say those words. He could almost feel his blood boil. He was just about to do something he would easily regret when Colin came in with Caan's item. Caan looked at him.

"You are late", roared Caan. "Restrain the Hybrid". Sec looked at the item in Colin's hand.

"Restraints? Again? You really do fear me, don't you Caan!?"

"I do not fear you!", barked Caan. "I just don't want you escaping. Sec thought about this very carefully.

"Nah. You fear me.", mocked Sec. Caan raised his gun-stalk at Sec.

"Exterminate!", turning at the last minute, taking out his rage on a security mirror instead, blowing it off the wall.  
"Sec, do not try my patience, because next time I might not chose to miss! Plus you haven't got your "Energy Absorber" anymore", Caan said with a smirk. Sec looked and growled when he realized it wasn't there.

"What are you trying to do?", Katie demanded.

"You haven't got the intelligence to understand", Caan replied harshly. Sec thought that was a bit harsh and thought he was growling at Caan's remark, but realized that it was Katie who was. She had turned her back on Caan, clenching her fists, looking very furious.

"Tell me then, Caan!", shouted Sec.

"I am going to create a new Human-Dalek army", Caan replied proudly.

"But there is already a army", said Sec confused.

"Your army was weak, Sec"

"You made them weak!", Sec roared back, charging at Caan, but was held back by Colin. "You took away their emotions"

"Where's the army now then?", Katie asked.

"I exterminated them. They wouldn't follow orders because the "Doctor" interfered. They deserved to die!" Sec stopped struggling against Colin, stunned by what what he just heard and was restrained to one of the pillars that was in the room by his waist.

"Would you so the same to this army too?", asked Katie.

"That is correct. If they are failures they will be destroyed"

"You're a Monster!", said Katie, sickened by Caan's attitude.

"I am a Dalek"

"Its the same thing you stupid Tin-Can". Caan turned around and left, not liking being called stupid by a human. Colin and Marc followed, locking the door behind them.

"Yeah you better leave you Heartless Monsters!", Katie yelled though the door. "Are all Daleks heartless like Caan is Sec?", said Katie looking at Sec. Sec looked away but Katie had already seen the tear.

"Sec are you alright? Sec what's wrong?", said Katie concerned, kneeling beside him. Sec looked at Katie, trying hard to hold back his tears.

"Caan. He... he... After all the planning, work and sacrifices I made for our species he... he destroys them.", sobbed Sec, another tear going down his cheek.

"Oh, come here", said Katie giving him a hug. "Don't keep it bottled up Sec. It won't do you any good. I should know." Sec still tried his hardest to hold the tears back.

"Don't worry about crying Sec, It's OK", whispered Katie. Sec sniffed a little, another tear going down his cheek. Then hugged Katie back, crying on her shoulder.

"It'll be OK Sec, I promise, said Katie, rubbing his back.

Later Katie was sitting on one of the window sills looking at the view. Sec is still upset from earlier. Katie looked at him, an idea forming in her mind.

"Here Sec, you might want to listen to this?", said Katie handing him her MP3 player. Sec looked at the strange device he'd been given, wondering what it did.

"What is it?", asked Sec, looking at Katie.

"Its my music player. It was in my coat pocket, in the office. I listen to it when I feel depressed or upset. I thought you might want to listen." Sec nodded a yes.

"OK, I'll put it on something you might like." After a few seconds she handed it back to Sec with some earphones.

"These are to small for me, Katie"

"Sec. The band of the earphones goes around the back of the neck.

"Oh", said Sec blushing. He put them on and listened to the music.

"What is this?"

"It's called "Maze of memories", Sec. I find it really calming. I've put on the album for you. You don't have to listen if you don't want to.

"No, it's OK. I do feel a bit better, smiled Sec.

"Glad to hear it Sec. "I'm going to listen to my other one OK?

"OK"

After Katie listened to her other MP3 for a while, she glanced over to Sec and couldn't help smiling. Sec had dropped off, still listening to his MP3.

"Aww poor guy", sighed Katie getting down from the window sill. Katie went over to the window display and took the sleeping bag, up-zipped it and used it as a blanket for Sec.

"Dalek Caan?", said Marc carefully.

"Yes", turning to face him.

"What are you going to do about the hostages?

"Explain", demanded Caan.

"Well they need food and water or else they'll die.

"Give them what they need. They are now your responsibility"

"Yes sir", said Marc, turning with a smirk on his face.


	5. Secret SOS

"Secret SOS" 

Katie was sitting on one of the counters listening to her mp3, when she noticed the door open. she hid her mp3 from view and watched as Marc came in.

"Checking up on us again are you?," sighed Katie

"No. I just got you some food and water", said Marc.

"Not poisoned is it?," replied Katie coldly, looking at him suspiciously.

"Of course not! I wouldn't do that"

"Well you are the one working for a Dalek," said Katie staring at him.

"Not by choice," Marc said quietly, putting the food on the counter. Marc looked at Sec, who was still asleep.

"Is he OK?," asked Marc, concerned.

"Leave him alone. You hurt him enough today," growled Katie.

"That was Caan!," Marc protested. "You were right earlier about him being a heartless monster. I wouldn't treat my Ex-Commander like Caan does"

"Yeah. Thanks for the food eh...?"

"It's Marc. I'll bring some more in the morning"

"OK. Why did you suggest me being a hostage?" queried Katie.

"I didn't want Caan killing you"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you in the morning OK?," Marc said to Katie. Katie nodded in response.

Later that night after Katie had finished her share of the food and water she tried to get some sleep. She had put her coat on because it has gotten quite cold.

"Katie?," asked Sec looking at her groggily. "What time is it?," Sec yawned.

"Half 11, Sec. There's food and water for you"

"Sec looked and picked up one of the sandwiches beside him and eyed it suspiciously.

"Don't worry. Its not poisoned," said Katie. Well I hope not.

"Its not that. I'd never eaten something like this before.

"Never! Really?"

"No. I haven't been a Hybrid for that long, said Sec looking at his sandwich nervously.

"Well try a bit. If you don't like it, don't eat it", said Katie

"Not bad," said Sec after trying a small bit.

"See?," said Katie smiling.

After Sec had eaten and drank his water he noticed Katie yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes", she answered, yawning again, then shivered against the cold.

"Katie, why don't you share this with me?," gesturing the sleeping bag/blanket.

"I'm OK Sec"

"No your not. Your freezing"

"I'm fine Sec. Really"

"That is an Order!," said Sec raising his voice. Katie looked at Sec with slight fear in her eyes.

"Look...I...I'm sorry Katie," Sec sighed. "Please? I don't want you to get cold"

"OK," said Katie moving beside him.

"I'm really sorry about ordering you like that".

"It's OK. It's probably an old habit", Katie said yawning again.

The next morning Marc came with more food and water. He took something from his pocket, glanced over his shoulder to see if he was on his own, then handed it to Sec.

"Here don't let anybody see it"

"Why are you giving us a mobile phone?"

"So you can get some help. Caan is going crazy. He keeps taking to himself by going on about his plans over and over again. And I hated the way Caan and Colin were treating and talking to Katie"

"And why do you care?," said Katie coldly.

"My Sister goes to Orchard School too and I'm very protective of her. When they were saying those things about you I kept thinking of her. She gets treated like that every day. It's not fair on her. That's why I'm helping you. You better be quick though Sec, pointing to the phone. Caan's already started to convert the Humans into Dalek-Humans.

"I thought Caan would have gone insane much later than this," said Sec with a smile on his face. "Caan must have thought being commander would be easy. It isn't. You can go crazy. Especially if you're on your own. He'll never admit being mad though," said Sec studying the phone for an idea.

"I can alter this to send a signal to the Doctor. But I need some tools to do it.

"I got an idea," said Katie running into the office, coming out a few minutes later with a key. "I get the Swiss Army knives out of the cabinet. That should work"

Sec smiled. "How could Caan say she was unintelligent" Katie opened the cabinet and took a selection from it and handed them to Sec.

"This might take a while," said sec as he carefully begins to alter the phone. After a couple of hours, (Marc had gone to follow Caan's other orders before he suspected him of helping Sec in some way) He finished.

"Done. We need a place near by but far away so Caan can't detect it"

"I'll look outside for an idea," said Katie going to the window. Katie looked at the view wondering where a good place would be best. She looked to her right at the Reculver Towers and wondered if that was far away?

"A place near those towers would be far away," Sec blurted out, groaning with disbelief at what he had just said.

"What?," said a very surprised Katie, looking at Sec, then the towers, then back at him again. "You can't see the towers from where you are. You're psychic aren't you?"

"How would you now,? said a very Nervous Sec, stammering a bit.

"I know how Clairvoyance works Sec"

"Clairwhat,?" said a very baffled Sec, looking at Katie oddly.

"Clairvoyance. Where you can see what another person sees"

"I didn't know it had a name"

"You didn't? Why? Didn't anybody tell you before?

"No. You're the first person who knows," Sec said sadly. "Not even the other Daleks knew. It's something else I shouldn't have been born with and I knew it was something that only I had...So I kept it secret"

"How long had you kept it a secret?"

"When I was still a Hatchling"

"Ouch. That much have been very stressful for you at times"

"How do you know?," Sec asked curiously.

"I...have more than my fair share of secrets.

"You do? Do you wan't to tell me?," Sec asked gently. Katie looked at Sec and thought about it for a few minutes then agreed.

"OK...First I think you already know why Caan called me unintelligent, don't you?"

"Well, Caan calls everybody unintelligent. Including me and I thought what he said to you was a bit harsher than normal, but I don't know why he said it," Sec answered truthfully.

"Oh, OK. Caan called me unintelligent because...I have very mild...learning difficulties that is normally unnoticeable to everyone. Second. I...have...Dyslexia" Sec gave Katie a puzzled look and asked what Dyslexia was.

"Dyslexia is where people have trouble reading and writing.

"You have to keep that a secret?," Sec said even more puzzled than ever.

"Yes. Not so much nowadays, but years ago in school I did and being the only one in class with it was a nightmare.

"Why?"

"Because one of the teachers who worked in that class didn't like me"

"Because you had dyslexia?

"That was one of the reasons. I don't know why but she had something against my Family and let me and my Brother know it. When he left to go to another school she focused on me more than ever. I was glad when I left and I never had to see that She-Devil again. But thats the main reason I keep the Dyslexia a secret even know. She's also the reason why I have a short fuse when it comes to taunts"

"Ah. That explains the little rage I saw earlier"

"Yep. Thats it," said Katie grinning slightly

"Ever lose your rage completely,? Sec joked.

"Yes," said Katie looking away briefly. "I'll tell you about that latter, Sec. So, what other Psychic abilities can you do?

"Well, I can read minds but I don't really like evading the mind of others, so I don't use that one much. I can do this, said Sec moving one of the Swiss Army Knifes across the floor and up onto the counter.

"Impressive. You can do Telekinesis too?

"How do you know all the names of Psychic abilities?"

"I have a game where the main Character, Raz is a Psychic. He also learns Pyrokenises, where you can set things on fire" Sec grinned widely at that.

"I'Ive got to learn that one, Sec said smiling like a Cheshire Cat. Any other abilities you know of, Katie?

"Yep. Another ability is Levitation.

"Thats flying isn't it?," asked Sec. Katie nodded in agreement. "That was my favourite one when I was still a Dalek, Sec sighed.

"Why was that Sec?

"Daleks can use Elevate to get around but I used Levitation instead because it was the only few times I could use my Psychic abilities without any Daleks suspecting anything, sec said with a smile. Can't really use it now though. It would be a bit noticeable if I did," laughed Sec.

"Yeah probably," agreed Katie. "Caan would go even more insane if he saw you flying around the place. Katie thought for a few seconds, a idea slowly coming to her.

"I got an idea where I could put the phone", said Katie excitedly. "There is a caravan site near the Towers. My Mum used to have a caravan there years ago. She had an argument with a very drunk Grounds Keeper who started swearing to her and a friend for no reason and she left going elsewhere, but the caravan is still there in a corner of a field waiting to be demolished because its to old and its literally falling apart. I could hide it in there"

"How are you going to get into it?"

"With this," said Katie pulling out a key that was attached to her necklace.

"You kept a key from your Mum's old caravan? Why?"

"Sentimental reasons," Katie said with a sad tone in her voice. "I used to go down there every weekend after i finished school. It was a little break from the School from Hell and this is the only thing I've got left to remind me of the good weekends I had there"

"It dosen't make any sense why that teacher hated you so much," said Sec confused.

"It doesn't make any sense to me either," Sec said Katie getting of the counter. "Even after all these years. I won't be long Sec," Katie said putting on her coat.

"How are you going to get there, while I'm thinking about it?"

"Easy. I'm going to climb down the tree by the office window"

"Won't the Police see you?"

"Nah. If they're not hiding in the Police Station they'll be at the main entrance or the back one"

"OK. I'll see you soon. Be careful.

"Always am," Katie grinned climbing out of the window, closing it behind her but leaving it open a crack so she could get in again later.

Sec looked at his watch, then looked at the window Katie had gone through earlier.

"Where is she? She's been gone over 2 hours," thought Sec. Sec looked down at his restraints that was still around his waist. "I'm going to get Caan for this!," Sec said tying to get more comfortable. Sec had just gotten comfortable, when Marc came in with more water and sandwiches, followed by Colin.

"Oh great. Thats all I need, groaned Sec

"Hello Dalek. Enjoying your stay," Colin said teasingly. Sec rolled his eye and looked out the window. He couldn't see much from where he was sitting but at least it was better than looking at Colin's ugly mug.

"Got anything to say, Dalek?"

"Go away,? Sec sarcastically suggested, still not looking at him.

"How's your girlfriend?," said Colin gesturing to the blanket, made to look like Katie was asleep underneath it.

"lay one finger on her and you'll regret it," Sec snarled at Colin

"Oh really? And how are you going to do that?," smirked Colin, crossing his arms. Marc guessed that Katie wasn't in the store and went over to Colin.

"Come on. It's not worth it. Anyway, Caan wants us to look for more people"

"Fine!," Colin said glaring at Sec, then left after Marc locking the door behind him.

"That was close," sighed Sec

"You're telling me," a voice said coming from the open window. Sec turned to see Katie come through the window.

"Where have you been!? You've gone ages.

"Are you kidding? It's over an hours walk each way. I didn't want to be noticed on the clifftop walks, so I went along the beach, and on the way back the tide was coming in. And that part of the beach, below the clifftops hasn't got any sea defences so your in danger of getting cut off by the tide. I only just made it and here I am. Sec looked at Katie, not sure of what to say.

"Sec? Who is the Doctor anyway? I never asked"

"The Doctor is the number 1 enemy of the Daleks. If anybody can defeat Caan, he can"

"Isn't he a enemy to you too?"

"At first he was but when I got the emotions I realised why the Doctor has always been fighting us. We were killing everything that wasn't a Dalek, showing no pity or compassion. We thought we were superior. Because of that the other Dalek wouldn't follow my orders after I evolved. They thought I became weak. Then they tried killing the Doctor after I asked him to help us."

"How did he survive?"

"I jumped in the line of fire"

"You did that for him?"

"I couldn't let him die after helping mis most sworn enemy"

"He sounds like a good choice to get help from," Katie smiled sitting on the counter. "I'm Exhausted, yawned Katie, lying on her side.

"Hopefully he a good choice," Sec whispered to himself

Later Katie fell asleep while listening to her MP3 on one of the counters and Sec was looking outside watching the rain that had just started. Sec was still watching the rain when he heard a thud. He turned to see what had caused it and saw Katie on the floor.

"Katie, are you alright? All he got was a small grunt which he thought sounded like "Leave me alone"

"Katie!"

"5 more minutes!

"Katie! You're on the floor"

"No I'm not! I'm on the counter," Katie said falling asleep again.

"Oh, I give up," Sec sighed continuing to watch the rain on the window.

"Ow, my arm," Katie moaned, sitting up. She looked up. "Did I roll off the counter?

"Yes you did. I'd tried waking you but it was like trying to wake the dead.

"Thats really charming Sec. Thanks for that," smirked Katie. She looked at her arm. "Thats going to be one nasty bruise. At least it's not going to be like the one I got when I fell off the top bunk in my sleep" Sec rolled his eye and looked at the rain again which was getting heavier.

Later that night Sec was half asleep when he felt something shivering and he was sure it wasn't him. Sec then heard a rumble and the shivering increased.

"What is that?," thought Sec opening his eye. The first thing he noticed was Katie. She was wide awake, looking scared to death.

"Katie?" Katie jumped, then looked at Sec.

"Sorry did I wake you?," she said faking a smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" There was a blue flash and Katie looked at the window with dread. Sec looked at the window too and saw a blue-like bolt strike just outside the window. Katie jumped violently and backed up right next to the counter. Sec looked at the window, then at Katie a little concerned.

"Katie?," Sec said putting his hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly. "Are you sure you're alright?" Katie looked at Sec with tears in her eyes, then hugged him tightly.

"I'm scared Sec," wept Katie, crying heavily into his chest.

"Of the lightning?," Sec said gently. Sec felt her jump when he said it. Sec was heartbroken. He could't bear to see her like this.

"It's OK Katie, It's OK," Sec comforted her as her held her in his arms. Katie looked up at Sec and smiled weakly, still hugging him. "It's OK. I won't let anything happen to you"

After several minutes the storm was beginning to pass. Katie had calmed down and her heart had stopped racing. But her breathing was still a little uneasy.

"Are you feeling better now, Katie? Katie?" Sec looked down at Katie and smiled. She had fallen asleep in his arms. "Oh, you poor thing" Sec said with a smile. Sec didn't have the heart to wake her so he decided to leave her. He carefully moved his arm and grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to Katie's shoulders. He then carefully moved a strand of Katie's hair that had fallen in front of her face, then rested his head against the pillar to try and get some sleep himself.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you" Sec muttered as he was falling asleep.


	6. Nearing Completion

"Chapter 5" "Nearing Completion" 

It was early morning when Katie woke. She jumped, almost instantly looking towards the window.  
"I'm glad that's over," Katie whispered to herself. She then looked at Sec. She couldn't help but smile. Katie never had so much support from someone when it came to her fear and she was happy he was there for her.

"Thank you," she whispered giving Sec a small hug before falling asleep again. "Thank you Sec.

3 days has now passed and there was still no sign of the Doctor. Sec is now practicing his Psychic abilities after Katie had made him to. She had grown to like Sec and she can tell he likes her by the way he looks at her but can't see why Sec hasn't said anything yet. She was in the middle of thinking what would make Sec so nervous when Marc came in.

"Hi Sec, Hi Katie"

"Hi Marc. How's Caan's insanity today?"

"Worse. He's talking to himself all the time now, he's staring arguing with himself about how long his plans are taking and he's nearly finished converting all the Humans into Dalek-Humans"

"The thought of a insane Dalek in command of an Army is creepy," Katie said looking at Sec.

"It isn't creepy. It's a nightmare. If a commander is insane, then the army will go insane too. That happened to the Dalek Emperor. Luckily I escaped insanity by going in the void ship to escape the Time War and ended up in Canary Wharf"

"Can't stay to long today. Colin is starting to suspect me of helping you now. The sandwiches from the supermarket have past their best so i got you a selection from the fruit section instead" Sec glanced at Katie a little nervously.

"There's nothing wrong with fruit, Sec. Unless there's apples in there. I can't stand those things"

"Eugh. What is that!," Sec said, holding up a pink scaly fruit, examining it very carefully.

"That's a Dragon fruit, Sec. That little round green one is a Kiwi. The yellow thing's a Starfruit and

these are my favourites," smiled Katie as she picked up a Lychee, and started taking of the shell. She was half why through eating it when Sec said "It looks like an eye" Katie coughed slightly and swallowed the bit she was chewing on.

"Why does everybody have to say that when I'm half way through eating one? It doesn't look anything like an eye. It more like an over-sized grape.

"I'm on Sec's side. It looks like an eye," Marc laughed. Katie sighed. She never wins these arguments when it comes to Lychees.

"want one?," Katie said teasingly to Marc.

"no thanks," Marc replied taking a step back.

"I'll try one," Sec said taking one out of the packet, opening his Lychee getting the juice everywhere.

"Be careful, they're juicy," Katie laughed.

"Thanks for the tip," Sec said with a smile. "It tastes nice acutely"

"OK I'll try one," said Marc giving in. "You're right. It does taste a little like a grape," Marc said after trying his. "I'll see you two later. I gotta go before Colin shows up. Oh, I also got you these," Marc said, holding up a packet of opened marshmallows. Couldn't resist having a couple though. After Marc left, Katie started to play a game of Tetris. She'd forgotten that she had put her Gameboy in her coat pocket and only remembered about it when she was looking for a battery for Sec's MP3. When Sec first saw the game of Tetris being played he thought it was a pointless game, to build a wall just to demolish it again, but now enjoys it. Sec decided to have a break and listen to his MP3 while Katie was stuck in her game.

"Sec. You're supposed to be practicing your Psychic abilities. You don't want them going to waste do you?," Katie moaned. Sec smiled at Katie cheekily, made the MP3 levitate and then smiled smuggly.

"Is that better?"

"I suppose," Katie sighed shaking her head.

"Plus I dont need to practice. It all comes naturally"

"Why didn't you tell me before?," giving Sec a hug.

Night had fallen and Katie and Sec are discussing what the first things they're going to do when it's all over.

"First thing I'm going to do is have a extra long bath and wash my hair. My hair is so greasy you can fry chips in it," Katie said feeling her hair.

"First thing i need to do it wash this suit. It hasn't been cleaned since I merged...with Diagoras" Sec looked away from Katie feeling guilty about using Diagoras the way he did.

"Sec? Whats wrong?

"It's nothing. I just feel a little guilty about some of the things I did as a Dalek"

"Don't let it bother you Sec. Everybody's got something they're guilty of.

"You got something you're guilty of too?," Sec asked, looking at Katie.

"Yes. It was when I completely lost my rage in Secondary School. This girl in my class called Margaret was taunting me all during PE and after two hours my patience was wearing dangerously thin. I knew I was close to loosing my temper so I decided to leave, so I could calm myself down a bit. That was when she started saying stuff about my family. She said something about my Nan and I flipped. I was so enraged I was blinded by it. The last thing I remember was screaming at her "No one says things about my Nan" and that was it. The next thing I remember was the two PE teachers struggling to hold me back, everybody else was keeping their distance from me and Margaret was curled up in a ball crying like a baby. I then gave her an evil grin when she looked at me, which made her cry even harder. After a few minutes I was my normal self again and I was told what I did. I was like "What have I done?" I could've been expelled for doing what I did but someone spoke up for me and I was let off with a lunch-time detention. That's the main thing I'm guilty of and I never want to go through that again. Sec looked at Katie, then gave her a hug.

"you got nothing to worry about. I could never taunt you" Katie smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you Sec," Katie said cuddling up to Sec for the night.

"Good night Katie"

"Good night Sec," Katie smiled putting her arm around him.

It was early morning and Sec was still awake. He was looking at his hand that once belonged to Diagoras, still feeling guilty about using him like that.

"I should get some sleep soon," Sec sighed as he looked at the morning sky. He noticed Katie's hairbrush on a shelf underneath the counter and picked it up. He turned it over in his hand and looked at his reflection in the mirror on the back of it. After a few minutes he looked away in disgust and put the hairbrush back on the shelf. He looked at Katie with a sad and confused eye.

"I don't know what you see in me Katie?," Sec whispered, a single tear going down his check.

"I'm nothing but a monster.


	7. The Doctor's running late

"Chapter 6" "The Doctor's running late 

When Katie woke the next morning she noticed just by looking that Sec hadn't had much sleep.

"Oh Sec," Katie sighed. "I wish you could tell me what bothering you." Katie got up, leaving Sec to sleep for a little longer. She didn't get very far when the door opened quickly and Marc rushed in.

"Caan's finished his plans! He needs Sec to awaken the Army. You need to get out of here now. Wake Sec while I'll get the key for the restraints."

"Why didn't you bring the key with you?"

"Colin was there at the time. I need to go back and get it." Marc left to go and get the key, not noticing that Colin was spying on him and had heard everything.

"Sec? Sec? We got to leave right now," Katie said waking Sec

"Why? What happened?"

"Caan needs you to awaken the army. We can't wait for the Doctor any longer." Marc came in with the key and unlocked Sec from the pillar.

"I can't leave," protested Sec. "I can't let an insane Dalek like Caan command an army!"

"It'll take him longer to awaken the army on his own. You got to leave right now," Marc said turning towards the door. After a few seconds Marc collapsed to the ground. In the doorway was Colin and Caan.

"The traitor is exterminated and so will you," Caan said turning towards Colin.

"What? I'm on your side. Why kill me!?

"Because I don't like you," Caan said simply raising his gun and firing. Caan turned towards Sec. "you will awaken the army."

"No! I will not awaken a army for an insane Dalek!

"I AM NOT INSANE, SEC!

"I heard that you talk to yourself," Sec smirked, crossing his arms. Caan glared at Sec, then to Marc's body realising that he had told Sec everything and shot him again.

"STOP THAT!," Sec roared at Caan.

"Will you awaken the army then?," Caan taunted Sec firing at Marc for the third time.

"No I will not," Sec repeated. Caan aimed his gun-stalk at sec and started to argue with himself mentally if he should kill him.

"Make up your mind, Caan," Sec said after a few minutes.

"I didn't say anything," glared Caan.

"You didn't, but your mind said plenty" Caan reversed slightly, looking at Sec.

"You are Psychic!? I knew I should've exterminated you when I had a chance all those years ago." Caan thought for a few seconds. "Your freaky inferior life will be spared if you awaken the army. I will not repeat again."

"Never!," Sec said stubbornly, crossing his arms again. He then closed his eye hoping it would be over quickly. Even when he had his Energy Absorber the pain was unbearable. Sec flinched when he heard Caan scream "exterminate!" Nothing happened. All Sec heard was Caan gasp followed by an explosion. He opened his eye and saw the smokey remains of Caan's battle armour.

"What? How did that happen?" Sec glanced down and saw Katie on the floor in between him and Caan.

"No! Katie!," Sec cried out, quickly kneeling beside her. "Katie, can you hear me,?" Sec asked holding her in his arms. "Say something, say something please!? Katie? Please say something?," Sec begged, rubbing her shoulder. "No!," Sec whispered "No, please?," Sec choked holding Katie close to him. "I promised nothing would happen to you," Sec cried. "I wished I told you this sooner," Sec sobbed. "I...I love you Katie," Sec said kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I love you so much." A small smile spread across Katie's face, then she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sec.

"Hi," She said weakly

"You're alright!," Sec cried with relief. "How are you feeling?," Sec asked tightly holding her hand. Katie flinched in agony

"Katie! Whats wrong?"

"You're hurting my hand," Katie winced. Sec looked at her hand and only then noticed that both the palms of her hands were slightly burnt. He then noticed the security mirror that Caan shot off the wall days before was now beside her.

"Using the mirror to reflect the ray back at Caan? Clever idea, but you're too brave for your own good you know. What am I going to do with you?," Sec sighed at Katie.

"Would you want me any other way?," Katie joked.

"No," Sec said simply, giving Katie a big hug.

"What that noise?," Katie asked Sec. Sec smiled as he recognized the noise.

"It's the Doctor" After a few seconds Sec saw a figure rush past the door.

"Doctor,! Sec shouted. The Doctor poked his head round the corner.

"What!? Sec!? Your alive!?," the Doctor asked unbelieving.

"Doctor, You got to help Katie! Please!?," Sec begged.

"All right Sec, calm down. I'll see what I can do OK?" The Doctor pulled out his trusty old Sonic Screwdriver and used it to check Katie's injuries.

"Slightly burnt hands. Bump on the noggin from hitting the floor and your muscles are a bit weak and stressed from electric shock. You need time to recover but nothing life threatening," the Doctor replied to Katie with a goofy smile. "I'll take you to the Tardis. You'll recover in no time," giving her a wink.

"Which way Doctor?," Sec asked getting up, carrying Katie in his arms. The Doctor stared at Sec, not sure if he could trust him.

"I wont do anything to the Tardis, Doctor!," Sec glared at the Doctor, his tentacles twitching madly.

"OK. If I've got you word on that," the Doctor grinned.

"Could you bring Katie's things Doctor? It all by the counter"

"Course I can," the Doctor said passing Sec to get them. Sec looked at the remain of Caan.

"I can't believe I used to be like you!," Sec said in utter disgust, staring with so much rage that the battle armour burst into flames. Sec stepped back, surprised at what he had just did.

"How did that happen Sec?," asked the Doctor.

"I don't now," Sec said a bit too quickly. Wanting to change the subject Sec asked why the Doctor was late.

"Dalek trouble". I was responding to a signal. Before I got your one. The signal was coming from a Dalek. The same Dalek I meet in 2012, Utah. It was dying then, so it absorbed the DNA from my companion Rose."

"I remember Rose. Where is she?," Sec asked the Doctor.

"She's trapped on a parallel world"

"Oh. Sorry Doctor"

"It's OK. At least I know she's safe with her family. Anyway the Dalek that absorbed rose's DNA tried to exterminate itself because it was mutating into something new, but being part human already it made a mistake and accidentally used Temporal Shift instead. I found her lost and confused in the Sydney Opera House and she now follows me everywhere.

"Her? All Daleks are Males, Doctor"

"The Dalek, named Avion is now Female, thanks to Rose's DNA and she now wants to live.

"Oh. no wonder she was confused.

"Sec, can you let me down please? I can walk myself you know," Katie asked, still sounding a little weak.

"No you can't and that is an order," Sec said with a smile on his face.

"Aww. That's so sweet," thought the Doctor as he looked at the two.

"Right you two. To the Tardis! Allons-y!"


	8. Recovery

"Chapter 7" "Recovery" 

Soon after entering the Tardis Katie passed out with exhaustion. The Doctor said to Sec after he started panicking, that she was only tired and there was nothing to worry about. Sec, who was more concerned swore that he would stay with her.

Two day had passed and Sec was still at her side, holding her bandaged hand, wishing her to wake up.

"Sec?" Sec jumped and looked towards the door the Doctor was standing by.

"Come on Sec. You've been in here for two days now. You need to eat and drink something."

"No thank you. I'm not hungry." Sec knew he was lying. He was starving, but he didn't want to leave Katie all alone.

"Oh, come on Sec! You aspect me to believe that, after all that noise your stomach was making just then?"

"No, thank you!" Sec repeated.

"Hah! Not this time Sec, the Doctor grinned. Doctor's Orders" Sec rolled his eye. He knew who was going to win this one.

"Fine," Sec sighed. Sec put his other hand on Katie's shoulder. "I won't be long, Katie. I promise," Sec said with a smile. The Doctor also smiled. In all the centuries of being a Time-Lord he'd never thought of seeing something like this. A Dalek and a Human together.

"What are you smiling at Doctor?"

"I just think that you two make a cute couple together." Sec blushed slightly.

"I love her. She's worth protecting, Doctor," Sec said looking at Katie smiling.

"Come on then Sec," the Doctor said pulling him from the room. "I'm surprised the noise your stomach is making hasn't woken her up yet."

"Well she is a heavy sleeper," Sec grumbled, as the Doctor lead him to the kitchen. It took them ages to get to the kitchen because Sec was stopping every few steps admiring the interior and the size of the Tardis.

"Hurry up Sec! I'm wasting away here. Didn't you notice the interior earlier?"

"I was more concerned about my love. If I look later, will you stop moaning?

"Yes," the Doctor said simply.

"You are so childish!"

"And I never want to change," smiled the Doctor. Sec sighed and shook his head.

OK, which way's the kitchen.

"This way!," the Doctor shouted breaking into a run to the kitchen. Sec sighed again as he ran after him, not wanting to get lost in the Tardis. Sec entered the kitchen a few seconds after the Doctor.

"I win!"

"It wasn't a race, Doctor!

"It's was to me," the Doctor beamed. "I'm going to have fish finger sandwiches. You want some?"

"Fish...fingers? Fish don't have fingers do they?

"No. They're just strips of fish covered in breadcrumbs. Want one?"

"Sure, I suppose?"

"Might as well cook all of them," the Doctor said overloading a baking tray with fish fingers.

"Have you got enough on there?," Sec said sarcastically

"I could put more on here, but I'm not greedy." Sec rolled his eye, then looked around the kitchen briefly before sitting down at the table.

"Where's your new companion? I haven't seen her yet."

"Martha's been and gone and Donna left recently," the Doctor sighed.

"Your alone again?" I know how that feels. I can't stand being alone."

"I can see why you don't like being alone," said the Doctor putting the very overloaded baking tray in the oven. "You did used to be a Commander."

"No, I felt alone long before being a Commander."

"Why's that? Being trapped in your battle armour?" Sec shook his head.

"No. I...I'm...Psychic," Sec said very nervously." The Doctor's jaw dropped.

"What!? Are you serious? Daleks aren't supposed to be Psychic. Not even the Kaleds were Psychic.

"You think I know dont that?! I feared every single rel when I was still a Dalek. Scared that the other Daleks would work out I'm Psychic and Exterminate me for being different from them. I thought if I became half-human I wouldn't be Psychic and I wouldn't feel alone anymore, but it didn't happen! I'm still Psychic and I always will be and with my new emotions made the loneliness feel worse! Why is life so unfair?! I never wanted to be Psychic! I NEVER ASKED TO BE!," Sec yelled out, bashing his fist onto the table. Sec then rested his head in his hands and sighed deeply, avoiding looking at the Doctor. The Doctor, who had listened to everything Sec had just said, took pity on him and handed him a glass of liquid that he had just poured.

"Here, Sec. I think you need this more than I do."

"Thank you Doctor," Sec said, gulping it down. The Doctor's eyes widened as he witnessed Sec drink it in one go. Sec started to cough violently.

"What was that!," Sec wheezed.

"It was a double scotch," the Doctor said patting Sec on the back a couple of times. "You'll be fine in a few minutes. Next time don't gulp it down."

"Sure thing," Sec said, still wheezing.

"Right! Fish finger sandwich time!

Sec was halfway through his sandwich, when the Doctor started on his second one.

"Slow down! You'll make yourself sick."

"Impossible. I like food and food likes me.

"If you say so. Where are you going to get a new companion from Doctor? The Doctor suddenly looked at Sec with a very worried look on his face.

"If you're going to be sick, don't get it over me," Sec said, moving slightly in case he needed to move in a hurry from the Doctor.

"I forgot to do something!," shouted the Doctor, rushing to a storage room to unlock it. "What!? It's empty. Impossible!," said the Doctor looking around the small room. Hidden from view in the kitchen a Dalek snuck up behind the Doctor.

"BOO!"

"Arghh!," yelled the Doctor, spinning round to face the Dalek. "Avion! What do you think you're trying to do!?," the Doctor gasped putting his hand to one of his hearts. "I almost had a heart attack."

"So! You got another one!," Avion snapped back.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry for locking you up, but Dalek Caan would've exterminated you on the spot if he saw you. But how did you escape?"

"Daleks are geniuses! Your lock was inferior!," Avion growled, turning her back on the Doctor.

"You're very touchy today, Avion. I didn't hurt your feeling that much did I?

"Yes you did Doctor!," Avion shouted, her back still turned.

"I'm sorry Avion. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Apology accepted," Avion said cheerily, turning round.

"Sec? Would you like me to take you to Future Earth? They're more acceptable of aliens than they are here. Sec looked at the Doctor thinking about it.

"What about Katie? I don't want to leave her. I can't bear to think being without her."

"She can go too, Sec. It wouldn't be right splitting you two up anyway."

"Thank you Doctor!," Sec beamed.

"No problem, Sec. I'm going to start clearing up the mess that Caan caused." I'll be back later. The Doctor looked at Avion thoughtfully. "Come on Houdini, you're coming with me."

"Dont call me Houdini!," Avion shouted at the Doctor sounding insulted.

"If you keep making a habit of escaping from everything, the nickname stays. Got it?

"OK, OK, I'll stop! Just don't call me Houdini.

"Good," smirked the Doctor, grabbing another sandwich on the way out.

"Spoilsport," Avion grumbled, following the Doctor out of the kitchen. Sec, who saw and heard the whole conversation was trying his hardest not to laugh. When he knew they were out of ear-shot he broke into hysterics. After he had stopped laughing he put the rest of the uneaten fish fingers back into the oven to stop them from drying out and went back to Katie's room. He wasn't in there very long before he found himself falling asleep. He fought to stay awake, but failed miserably. After a couple of hours Katie woke briefly. She saw Sec beside her bed in a chair, sleeping peacefully with his hand on the bed. She moved her bandaged hand and held Sec's hand.

"I love you too, Sec.


	9. Breakdown

"Chapter 8" "breakdown"

Sec had only been asleep for a few hours when he felt someone shake his shoulder.

"Sec?"

"Go away," Sec murmured.

"Come on Sec, wake up."

"What?," Sec moaned, opening his eye.

"You can't stay here all the time. You need to get some sleep."

"I was asleep if you hadn't noticed," Sec snapped.

"I meant proper sleep Sec. I'm taking you to one of the spare rooms and that's not a request."

"OK, fine," Sec said defeated. No wonder the Doctor always wins, Sec thought to himself. Going down a corridor Sec remembered he'd forgot his jacket and started to go back for it.

"Oh no you don't," said the Doctor grabbing Sec by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, let me go!," Sec whined. "I'm only getting my jacket."

"Get it later! First thing for you is sleep." Sec growled and crossed his arms, following the Doctor.

"I'm not that tired, Doctor!"

"Leave it out Sec! I lost count how many times you yawned when we were eating those sandwiches."

"A yawn doesn't mean I'm tired," Sec protested followed by a big yawn.

"Yeah yeah. Well here we are," the Doctor smiled cheerily, opening the door. Sec followed the Doctor in and saw the bed on the far end of the room. Thinking about it, this is the first time he'd ever seen a bed before and he wasn't sure how you used one.

"What's the matter Sec? Haven't you seen a bed before?"

"Eh...not really."

"Never mind, you'll figure it out." Sec sat on the bed and looked at the Doctor.

"I wont be asleep for very long," Sec yawned. "I'm not that tired."

"What ever you say Sec," the Doctor smiled, leaving the room. The Doctor turned to close the door and saw that Sec had gone out like a light.

"And you said you weren't tired," the Doctor said amused, closing the door.

Back at Katie's room, Katie had finally regained consciousness. She looked to her left and Sec wasn't there.

"Sec?," asked Katie, looking around. "Where are you?" Katie saw the door open and thought it must be Sec. "Sec? Is that you?"

"No. Only me," said the Doctor poking his head round the door. "Heard you asking for Sec. Thought I should tell you that he's getting some sleep in one of the spare rooms. He hasn't slept since the two of you came on board. He was really worried about you and he really cares for you. In fact I was starting to worry about you myself. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Good. Glad to hear it. Well I've got to go out and finish a few bits. Could I ask you for a favour and check on Sec in a few hours? Here's a map." Katie looked a the map briefly and looked up to see that the Doctor was gone already.

"See you later Katie," the Doctor shouted down the corridor.

After a few hours Katie went to see if Sec was alright, taking his jacket that he's left behind. Katie was glad that the Doctor gave her a map otherwise she would be hopelessly lost by now. When she opened Sec's door she expected to see Sec asleep. No, he was wide awake, not looking very happy and it looked like something was on his mind. Sec noticed the door open out of the corner of his eye and saw Katie come in.

"Katie! You're awake," Sec said happily.

"Hi Sec," Katie smiled, sitting on the bed. "I've got your jacket that you left behind."

"Thank you. How are you feeling, Katie?"

"I'm fine Sec. How are you? The Doctor said you haven't been sleeping much lately. You shouldn't have worried about me. I was perfectly safe."

"You're still to brave for your own good, Katie."

"I know I am. I remember standing in front of Caan with that security mirror but I can't really remember what happened after that. The only thing I remember is hearing the words "I love you" Sec blushed and looked at Katie sheepishly. "So I didn't imagine you saying that?"

"No," said Sec, blushing even more. "I...truly meant those words," Sec said nervously. Katie smiled at Sec.

"I love you too Sec." Sec looked at Katie, a little stunned.

"Really? I...didn't think you would like me that way."

"Why's that Sec?," Katie asked curiously.

"Because I'm a...a...

Katie sighed. "You think you're a monster don't you?"

"I...am a monster"

"No," Katie said firmly. "You're not a monster.

"I am because of all the terrible things I've done. Killing everything that's not Dalek and enjoying it. Using Diagoras the way I did so I could evolve. Stealing Humans for the Final Experiment. I even sabotaged the new Dalek embryos I created from growing properly, so they wouldn't survive. Just so I had a better chance of the other Daleks agreeing with my evolution plan. That's why I'm a monster. I killed my own Daleks for my own selfish needs. I'm nothing but a killer. Nothing but a selfish, monstrous killer!," Sec said, starting to shed a few tears over the loss of his newly created Daleks. "But my main plan failed. I'm still Psychic," Sec choked, shedding even more tears. Katie looked at Sec and saw that he was deeply upset for what he did.

"Sec? Come on," Katie said, offering him a hug. Sec looked at Katie briefly and hugged her tightly.

"I KILLED MY OWN DALEK OFFSPRINGS BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE PSYCHIC ANYMORE!" Sec wailed, then started crying heavily on her shoulder.

"Oh Sec. This is whats been bothering you the past few days isn't it? Why didn't you tell me all this before?," Katie asked, hugging him back gently.

"I didn't think you would like me anymore if I told you," Sec said in-between his tears. Katie sighed deeply.

"That would never happen Sec. That was all in the past when you were still a Dalek and I like you the way you are now. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door, followed by the Doctor coming in, looking extremely pleased about something.

"I thought I'd find you two in...Sec?! What's wrong?!" Sec was by now too upset to notice that the Doctor was even there so Katie answered for him.

"He'll be fine Doctor. We'll tell you about it later," Katie said, faking a smile.

"OK...I'll be...in the kitchen if you need me."

"OK Doctor," Katie replied continuing to comfort Sec. "Everything will be alright Sec. I'm here for you."

After several minutes Sec was his normal self again.

"Are you feeling better Sec?" Sec nodded a yes. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I think you should get some extra sleep though." Katie got up to tell the Doctor that everything was fine, when Sec held onto her hand.

"Can you stay? Please? I don't want to be alone."

"I'll stay for a little while OK? I've got to tell the Doctor that you're feeling better now."

"The Doctor? He was here?"

"Yes. A little while ago. He asked if you where alright." Sec sighed.

"Why did he have to see me and my weakness?"

"Crying isn't a weakness Sec and I'm going to tell you why you're not a monster, OK?"

"Why do you think I'm not a monster?," queried Sec

"Because compared to my two worst Ex-Boyfriends it's not possible for you to be one."

"What were they like?," Sec chuckled slightly.

"Right. Second worst is James. He hurt hurt the most Psychically." Sec looked at Katie in the eyes, already not liking the sound of this. "He was in my class and everything was fine at first," Katie continued. "But a girl I used to be friends with was jealous that I had a boyfriend before her and spread a rumour that I was two-timing him. He believed her over me and shoved me down the stairs. I was knock unconscious when my head hit the fire door at the bottom of the stairs and I had to spend the rest of the afternoon in the Nurse's office in-case I had delayed concussion but luckily I was fine." Sec looked at Katie absolutely horrified at what he had just heard.

"And...the other one?," Sec asked, almost dreading to hear about the worst one.

"The other one was Colin. He...hurt me emotionally. He dumped me in front of all my friends, class mates and teacher in the coffee shop where I was working at the time, two days before Valentine's Day so he could ask someone else out."

"What's Valentine's Day?"

"Valentine's Day is a day in February where couples express their love for each other." Sec shook his head in disbelieve.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Sec said, holding her hand.

"That proves my point Sec. You are not a monster." Sec rolled his eye.

"OK, you win. I'm not a monster."

"I don't want you thinking it either," Katie smiled triumphly. "I'm going to the kitchen to tell the Doctor you're alright. Do you need anything?"

"No thank you Katie", Sec smiled.

"OK Sec. I'll see you later," Katie said closing the door behind her. "I'm glad you're OK Sec, Katie thought to herself as she started to go to the kitchen. Sec who had just heard her thoughts, smiled deeply.

"I wouldn't be OK without you Katie. I'd be lost without you, My Love," Sec said as he drifted off. 


	10. Sec's decision

**"Chapter 9" Sec's Decision**

After a few minutes Katie entered the kitchen.

"Katie! Is Sec alright?" asked the Doctor, concerned.

"Yeah he'll be fine. He thought he was the same monster he was when he was still a pure Dalek."

"He still thought that? I could have told him that wasn't true. I've never seen a braver Dalek than him and I've never seen a Dalek change so much as he has. He changed even more than those Daleks I gave human emotions to, centuries ago on Skaro."

"Hello," said a voice from the other side of the kitchen.

"Huh," said Katie, turning towards the voice. "Another...Hybrid?"

"Yep. That is Hybrid Avion," the Doctor sighed.

"Hi Avion," Katie replied waving to her. "You don't sound to happy about it Doctor."

"I'm not. Avion wanted to be a Hybrid after seeing Sec and chose one of the humans Caan was going to use. I picked her one out but she insisted on that one.

"So, what's wrong that?"

"The human she chose is completely nuts. She's only quiet when she's eating something and she loves snacks. Mainly my snacks. She's always eating my nibbles so I have to hide them."

"And they don't stay hidden for very long," Avion teased.

"I don't know how much more I can take," the Doctor sighed.

"Hi, Doctor. Hi Katie," Sec said as he entered the kitchen. He didn't get very far when he ended up on the floor after hearing someone shout out Hi. Avion was on top of Sec giving him a hello-hug.

"HI! Sorry I didn't say hi earlier!"

"Get...off...me. I...can't...breath," said Sec, struggling to breath.

"Oh come on. If that was true you wouldn't be able to talk," Said Avion, still hugging him.

"Doctor!" Yelled Sec waving his arms about frantically. "Do something!" The Doctor sighed again. There was only one thing he could think of to get Avion to stop. He glanced up at one of his last remaining hiding places for his nibbles and got a bag of marshmallows out.

"Look...marshmallows," Sec pointed, still trying to breath.

"Where?!," Yelled Avion finally letting go of Sec and spinning around to look.

"At last," Sec said relieved, gasping for air. Avion kept her eye on the bag the Doctor was holding just out of her reach.

"Now, Avion. If you want these you have to promise not to give out anymore of your death-hugs."

"They're not death-hugs!"

"They are...almost. Do we have a deal?"

"OK. Deal!," Avion said staring longingly at the bag.

"Right-O. Fetch," the Doctor smiled as he threw them across the room.

"Hey, I'm not a dog Doctor!"

"Fine, the Doctor shrugged. Don't eat them then." Avion grumbled as she went to retrieve them.

"Good girl," the Doctor teased. Avion picked up the bag and blew a raspberry at the Doctor.

"Same to you, Avion! Now then Sec. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine now she let go of me"

"I meant your little breakdown earlier?"

"Oh, that? Yeah, I'm fine about that now. It's just that all the bad things I've ever done...It...It just got to me back there."

"I now how you feel Sec. I've done my fair share of bad things in the past. Which I don't want to mention right now. I could have offered you this earlier but it didn't even occur to me. Do you want to get rid of your psychic abilities that much?"

"I did," Sec said, giving a small nod. "But it's impossible," said Sec sadly.

"It's not impossible, Sec. It's risky, but it's not impossible."

"It's possible?! How risky is it?"

"Extremely risky. There's a high chance that you wont be able to make it." Sec thought about it very carefully considering every outcome he could think of. He glanced at Katie every few minutes as he was deciding and after a several minutes he smiled as he came to his final decision. He looked over to Katie to tell her what he had decided, but all he saw was her empty chair.

"Where's Katie?! The Doctor who didn't look very happy just glanced at the open door. Sec got up quickly to look for her. He needed to to tell her what he decided.  
Outside in the corridor he looked to the left up the corridor, but there was nothing. He then looked down the corridor on the right and saw Katie walking down it slowly.

"Katie!" Katie glanced at Sec briefly then continued walking. Sec ran up the corridor and called her again.

"Go away, Sec," Katie said sadly. Sec gasped as she began to walk away from him.

"Katie! Just talk to me please?!" as he held her hand.

"No!," Katie shouted, pulling away from his hand. "You really are selfish, Sec"  
Sec's eye widened as she said that.

"Please!?," Sec begged. "You got it all wrong."

"How have I got it all wrong Sec? I can't believe you're going through with this"  
Katie said as she shed a tear.

"Oh, Katie," Sec breathed as he held her hands. "You got it all wrong. If I was still on my own and the Doctor offered me this I would've said yes immediately because I would have nothing to lose. But here I do have something to lose and I don't want to lose you. And I'm sure you don't want to lose me? That's what I needed to tell you. You're the main reason why I decided not to go through with it."

"You're...not going through with it? For me?" Sec nods and looks at Katie awkwardly, with a smile. Katie was just about to ask Sec why he would turn down his life-long dream for someone like her, when he read her mind.

"Because I hate to see you upset and I adore you," Sec said as he kissed Katie passionately on the lips, surprising her, even himself. Katie blushed a deep shade of red and Sec smiled very sheepishly. After a few seconds, Katie hugged Sec tightly.

"I love you Sec," Katie said, shedding a small tear. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I love you too, Katie," Sec replied as he returned the hug. "I didn't mean to scare you My Love," Sec said gently as he started to stroke her hair. Katie sniffed slightly, then smiled deeply as Sec continued to comfort her.

The Doctor who was watching from the kitchen doorway, couldn't help, but smile.  
He really admired Sec and Katie.

"Not many couples like them left."

"Yeah. They make a cute couple together, said Avion as she put her arm around the Doctor. "Would you do the same thing that Sec just did for someone you love,  
Doctor?"

"I would...If she was here. Come on, we got more work to do, the Doctor said as he grabbed a handful of marshmallows from Avion's bag.

"Hey! Get your own!"

"They were mine," the Doctor protested. "Lets go Avion," the Doctor said, putting his arm around Avion "Lets these two have some privacy.

"Would you like to watch a movie, Katie?" Katie looked at Sec and nodded.

"Ok, Katie smiled. After looking at the Doctor's Tardis map Sec started to lead Katie to the Doctor's TV/Dvd/Cinema room, holding each other's hands.


End file.
